Donde caben 2 caben 3
by Inuyka
Summary: Las dos familias más ricas del japón deciden casar sus hijos. Yuki tendrá que casarse con Ayu. Pero Shuichi vivirá con ellos. ¿Como acabará esto? n.n [dejen Reviews por favor][capítulo 2 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Donde caben dos, caben tres.**

Bueno, aquí les dejo con mi primer fanfic de Gravitation. Espero que les guste y por favor dejad REVIEWS n.n

Nota: los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Maki Murakami.

Capitulo 1:

- Bien hijo, este es el trato: tu te casas con ella y dejas que viva en tu casa y no te molestare nunca más.

- Ella sabe que estoy viviendo y con Shuichi?

- Sí lo ha hablado con su familia y ha accedido. Por favor Eiri esta boda nos irá muy bien para la familia. Es el único y último favor que te pido en tu vida.

- Haz lo que te de la gana.

El hijo mayor de los Uesugi salió de la casa de su padre para dirigirse a su casa, con su Koibito Shuichi a contarle la nueva noticia. Una noticia que cambiará sus vidas, quizás para siempre.

...en casa de Yuki...

- Que? Y te vas a casar?

- Solo es una boda arreglada. De conveniencia.

- pe...pero yo no quiero! BUAH!

- Shuichi compórtate como un adulto que eres. Por cierto me caso la semana que viene. Por favor durante la primera semana vete a casa de Hiroshi- y al ver la cara que puso Shuichi añadió- deja que se acostumbre un poco. Solo es una chica de 17. estará espantada.

- bueno... ¬¬ pero no me pongas los cuernos – dijo haciendo pucheros.

- que sí pesado ...

- Prometido?

- Prometido ¬¬

- Vale entonces te dejo n.n

...una semana después...

Era tarde, debían ser, más o menos las ocho de la noche. La luna ya había salido, pero no se apreciaba ya que un espeso manto de nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo.

- Yo os nombro marido y mujer. Ya podéis besaros.

El escritor Yuki Eiri beso a su, ahora esposa, Ayu. Una chica de 17 años con el pelo azul marino hasta la cintura, y unos ojos extrañamente azules. Su piel era más bien morena. Ella era de estatura mediana y era delgada.

Parecía muy simpática una de las típicas chiquillas amables y alegres.

Era una boda de conveniencia. Con esta boda el futuro de las dos empresas más ricas del Japón proliferarían y se asegurarían un gran futuro. En la boda solo asistieron los padres de Yuki, Yuki, Ayu y los padres de Ayu. Una celebración formal sin fiesta ni nada al final.

Después de la celebración cada uno se fue a su casa, excepto de Ayu que se fue a casa de Yuki. A su nueva casa.

...en casa de Yuki...

- Bueno pues aquí está la habitación de Shuichi y mía y esta de aquí será la tuya pero como aún no hay ni cama si quieres esta primera semana puedes dormir conmigo en la cama familiar

Ayu solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Disculpe señor Uesugi... si quiere ya dormiré en el sofá.

- No es necesario Ayu puedes dormir en la cama. Y por favor llámame Eiri o Yuki, Uesugi es un nombre que no me gusta recordar.

- Sí señor.

- Y háblame de tu. Yo no tengo hambre si quieres prepárate algo.

- No gracias, yo me voy a dormir – le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a dormir.

Entró en la habitación a oscura, la única luz entraba por la ventana. Con poca luz se cambió y se fue a dormir

Al cabo de mucho rato entro Yuki. Y se echo en la cama sin cambiarse vestido aún de su boda.

... por la mañana...

Yuki se levantó y aún con la ropa de ayer se fue a la cocina a almorzar. Ya que eran las 11 de la mañana.

- Buenos días n.n – se encontró a Ayu en la cocina y con el almuerzo preparado encima de la mesa.

- Has preparado el almuerzo? O.O

- Si... que no querías?

- Sí pero... no tendrías que haberlo hecho. Bueno da igual. Has almorzado? – Ayu negó con la cabeza- pues si quieres... por que no te sientas y almorzamos juntos? Ya que vamos a estar casados... nos deberíamos conocer más...

Ayu se quitó el delantal y se sentó enfrente de Yuki. Mirando los platos. A ella le habían contado que Yuki Eiri era muy frío, pero a ella no le había parecido eso. A ella le pareció que era una persona amable, pero reservada. Incluso algo tímido (tímido? A mi no me lo parece pero bueno u.u es su impresión.)

- Bueno ya que tienes 17 años... que bachillerato estás haciendo?

- Yo no estoy en bachillerato. Estoy en la universidad. Me adelantaron un curso. De bachilleratos he hecho dos. El de letras y el de ciencias.

- O.o dos bachilleratos? Por que?

- Por que mis padres querían que hiciera el de letras para que hiciera notaria, pero yo quería hacer veterinaria así quedamos en el acuerdo que estudiaba los 2. Y en la universidad estudio veterinaria y notaria.

- Has hecho dos bachilleratos, te han adelantado un curso y estas haciendo dos carreras? Tu eres superdotada?

- No. Solo estudio mucho, desde los 6 años que estoy estudiando todas las tardes. Hasta secundaria no fui a una escuela. Tenía profesor particular.

- Hasta secundaria? Y eso?

- Por que no tenía amigos y yo quería ir a un instituto como la gente normal y hacer amigos. Hasta entonces siempre les había hecho caso, pero me canse. Desde entonces lo negocio con ellos y sin no estoy de acuerdo en algo no lo hago.

- Y entonces porque accediste a casarte conmigo?

- Por que... me lo pidieron y además tu.. no es que te ame. Pero sí me gustas.

- Pero si ni me conoces! Como que te gusto?

- Sí te conozco hace tiempo en una entrevista por un libro nuevo tuyo nos presentaron. Aunque no lo debes recordar por que había mucha gente. Yo siempre he sido fan tuya de tus libros... además hemos coincidido en otras ocasiones...

- Lo siento pero no me acuerdo u.u además debes saber que yo quiero a otra persona y que esta viviendo conmigo.

- Eso ya lo se. "aghhh! No debería habérselo dicho! Se me ha escapado!" da igual. Olvida lo que te he dicho de acuerdo? Por favor.

- Vale

- Cuando vendrá Shuichi?

- La semana que viene.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Muchas gracias por haberos leído el fanfic n.n

Me haría muy feliz que dejarais Reviews. Por lo que sea, decidme sí os ha gustado o no, que podría mejorar... lo que sea! Por favor dejad muchossssssss

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Un saludo: Inuyka


	2. Chapter 2

**Donde caben dos, caben tres.**

Bueno, aquí les dejo con mi primer fanfic de Gravitation. Espero que les guste y por favor dejad RR n.n

Nota: los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Maki Murakami.

Capitulo 1:

- Sí te conozco hace tiempo en una entrevista por un libro nuevo tuyo nos presentaron. Aunque no lo debes recordar por que había mucha gente. Yo siempre he sido fan tuya de tus libros... además hemos coincidido en otras ocasiones...

- Lo siento pero no me acuerdo u.u además debes saber que yo quiero a otra persona y que esta viviendo conmigo.

- Eso ya lo se. "aghhh! No debería habérselo dicho! Se me ha escapado!" da igual. Olvida lo que te he dicho de acuerdo? Por favor.

- Vale

- Cuando vendrá Shuichi?

- La semana que viene.

La conversación se dio por terminada.

Los días iban pasando, Ayu iba a la universidad y volvía a casa para estudiar. Yuki pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su despacho escribiendo en su ordenador la novela que tendría que escribir al siguiente mes. Solo salía para comer, cenar y dormir. Y cada vez que iba a tomar algo para almorzar, comer o cenar se encontraba con la mesa puesta y la comida hecha. Se encontraba con la casa limpia y a Ayu estudiando en su habitación o en la cocina acabando de preparar la comida.

Ayu era una joven de 17 años lista y obediente. La educaron de bien pequeñita para que su supuesto marido, no conocido aún en ese momento, no tuviera que hacer nada. Ella limpiaba la casa y se encargaba de la comida. Eso entraba en el pacto de matrimonio.

Y al fin llegó el séptimo día, el día en que llegaba Shuichi.

Ayu estaba en su habitación estudiando, Yuki en su despacho y un chico con el pelo rosa estaba fuera de la casa, llamo varias veces, pero al cabo de dos segundos dejó la maleta que llevaba entre las manos y sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta en silencio, y silenció fue también lo que encontró en la casa.

-"Quizá habrán salido- meneó la cabeza- "no, Yuki sabía que venia hoy, no habrá salido"

Y con el mismo silencio que había abierto la puerta entró en la casa, primero fue a la cocina, luego a su habitación, la habitación de al lado la tenían como estudio. Pero no la utilizaban mucho, Yuki tenía su despacho y Shuichi nunca estudiaba, así que iba a pasar de largo cuando oyó un ruido que procedía de dentro... Así que empujó la puerta y se metió dentro de un salto cayendo encima de la persona que en ese momento estaba dentro gritando un fuerte YUKI YA HE VUELTO!

-AAAAAH! – contestó la chica que en ese momento estaba debajo de Shuichi.

- "Un momento!"- pensó Shuichi- "una chica?" – AAAAAH!

De repente entró Yuki corriendo en la habitación:

- Que sucede! – Y se encontró con la escena, Ayu en una punta de la habitación y Shuichi en la otra. Aún con la mano en el corazón por el susto que se acababan de llevar.

- Que ha pasado? ¬¬ que hacéis por el suelo?

- Es que me he pensado que eras tu y me he tirado encima suyo- dijo Shuichi en tono de disculpa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica que todavía estaba en el suelo- perdona, te he asustado? n.n –y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Er... gracias. Tu eres Shuichi?

- Sip, encantado y tu...? n.n

- Ayu! Yuki me ha hablado mucho de ti!

- En serio? –dijo Shuichi girándose con los ojos llorosos hacia Yuki- le has hablado de mi?

- Bueno, más o menos... "desde luego sabe como quedar bien y como hacer que los otros queden bien u.u"

- Oye Ayu! Cuantos años tienes?

- 17

- Hay va! Que joven

Y así estuvieron hablando hasta la hora de comer.

Después de cenar y de comprobar que Ayu era tan o mejor cocinera que Yuki. Además de enterarse que preparaba la cena, ponía la mesa limpiaba la casa y bueno se arreglaba de la casa y encima estudiaba dos carreras se quedó estupefacto.

A continuación Yuki se fue a seguir con la novela que tendía que escribir para la siguiente semana no la otra. Ayu y Shuichi se quedaron solos en el comedor. Y apareció un ambiente nervioso y cargado así que Ayu puso la televisión. En ese momento ponían en la tele "_musik flaix_" (cualquiera semejanza a algún programa real o inventado es pura casualidad, el nombre me lo cabo de inventar) y por casualidad estaba entrevistando a Ryuichi Sakuma.

- Ah! Ryuichi Sakuma! Te importa si lo vemos? – Preguntó Ayu

- Te gusta Ryuichi Sakuma?

- Sí mucho porqué?

- Él es mi dios!

- En serio?

- Sí, sí de verdad! Y me se todas sus canciones – dijo eufórico Shuichi

- Yo también

Y sin ningún motivo aparente se pusieron a cantar. Pasaron parte de la noche cantando una y otra vez las canciones de Nittle Grasper.

...al día siguiente...

Como era sábado todos se despertaron tarde, Ayu sobre las diez, Yuki sobre las diez y media y Shuichi sobre las doce.

Pasaron el día cada uno con sus temas: Ayu estudiando, Yuki escribiendo la novela y Shuichi escribiendo nuevas canciones para el grupo.

Comieron y volvieron a sus rutinas hasta que...

- Jooo Yuki me aburro! – dijo Shuichi- salgamos! Vamos a hacer algo fuera...- mientras lo cogía del brazo y le tiraba con fuerza

- No Shuichi, tengo que hacer la novela. Algunos no tienen tanto tiempo libre como tú.

- Venga Yukiii...

- No Shuichi ves a molestar a otra persona!

- A quien quieres que moleste si no es a ti?

- "Ayu"- pensaron los dos a la vez. Es verdad ya no estaban solos en casa. Ahora estaba Ayu, una chiquilla que sus padres la utilizaron para conseguir beneficios económicos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho de Yuki y con un Se puede? y una afirmación entro con una sonrisa en su cara

- Esto... yo tengo que ir a comprar, si quieres salir de casa puedes acompañarme n.n

- De veras? – dijo de forma chibi

- Claro, pero tenemos que ir al supermercado. Si quieres de paso podemos pasar por el parque y tomamos un helado. – Shuichi ya estaba dando saltos de alegría por toda la casa cuando Yuki dijo.

- Pero tú no tienes que estudiar?

- Sí pero un descanso le va bien a cualquiera.

Así que al final salieron los dos a comprar. Por el camino fueron andando. Se llevaban francamente bien. Aunque a simple vista nadie lo hubiera dicho, se parecían bastante. A los dos les encantaba cantar (y lo hacían realmente bien) el carácter era casi igual, diferenciado por el estricto enseñamiento que había recibido Ayu y que lo había moldeado un poco haciendo que no exteriorizase tanto sus sentimientos.

Fueron al supermercado hablando de cosas sin importancia, compraron y volvieron cambiando un poco la ruta y pasando por el parque donde allí Shuichi se compró dos helados dobles de limón y Ayu uno de fresa.

- Sí que comes poco Ayu!

- No Shuichi, lo que no es normal es comprarse dos helado dobles n.nU

- A... también puede ser. Pero estás en edad de crecer! Sino te vas a quedar pequeñita n.n señor-dijo dirigiéndose al heladero- póngame otro helado de fresa.

El señor obedeció y le sirvió otro helado (que al final se terminó comiendo Shuichi) y ellos se fueron a sentar al banco.

Al cabo de un rato (cuando ya se habían acabado el helado) Shuichi divisó un mata de pelos peli-rojos muy reconocibles para el y grito: Hiro!

Hiro se giró con una sonrisa en la cara al reconocer la voz su amigo y se dirigió hacia allí

-Shu! Que tal? Que haces aqui?

- He acompañado a Ayu a hacer la compra n.n

- A Ayu? – y se volteó hacia la chica.- Hola – le saludo

- Sí la esposa de Yuki – dijo con el tono más tranquilo del mundo

- La...la esposa de Yuki? – dijo con cara de no enterarse de nada

- Sí pero por conveniencia- dijo ella amablemente- y tu eres?...

- Hiroshi Nakano

- El guitarrista del Bad Luck?

- Ese mismo n.n

Ayu se quedó sin palabras. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse de nada ya que se hacía tarde y tuvieron que volver. Así que se despidieron. Quedaron para un día ir a cenar a casa de Shuichi y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron a un nervioso Yuki hablando por teléfono.

- Sí Thoma... siento no habértelo dicho pero créeme no he podido estaba de trabajo hasta el cuello y aún lo estoy

- Thoma? – susurró Ayu

- Sí un antiguo amigo de Yuki, es mi jefe. El propietario de NG

- A sí Thoma Seguchi. Ya decía yo que me sonaba el nombre.

- Le conoces?

- Bueno… más o menos, me lo presentaron hace tiempo en una conferencia sobre el medio ambiente creo. Aunque no se debe acordar de mi.

Después de esto, Yuki colgó el teléfono y miró hacia donde estaban Shuichi y Ayu.

- Bueno, Thoma dice que te quiere conoces Ayu. Te va bien mañana ir a comer?

- Eh? Sí claro

- Y yo que hago Yuki?

- No se, pero no puedes venir, ya sabes que lo que siente Thoma por ti no es precisamente amor.

- Vale… pues… me iré a casa de Hiro

Así que al día siguiente Ayu conocería al famoso y rico Thoma Seguchi. Al "amigo" de Yuki. Y por la voz y la reacción de Shuichi no muy amigo, más bien temido.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto… pero no tengo muchas ideas con esta serie, me es muy difícil seguirla.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews.

* * *

Y hablando de reviews… aquí las respuesta a vuestros reviews: 

**Takky:** jajaja ya tranki! La idea principal de Ayu es liar las cosas pero que Shuichi y Yuki acaben juntos (o no quien sabe XD-> que mala soy) Aunque a Ayu la voy a juntar con alguien.

**Yuki-Uesugi:** Gracias por tu review, traki a ti también... CREO que quedarán juntos PD: digo creo para darle más intriga aunque.. yo lo tengo claro muajajaja (me siento poderosa XD... u.u toy loka, no me lo tengais en cuenta)

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** Bueno bueno... todos conicidís con lo mismo. Aunque es buena idea... Yuki confía ciegamente pero Shuichi le pone los cuernos jajajaja. Una faceta nueva de Shuichi!. Lo siento otra vez por los retrasos... u.u es que no tenía ideas.

**tarro:** Aunque no te prometo que el capitulo salga semanalmente (en este caso es un buen ejemplo u.u) si que prometo terminarlo. A mí también me pasa lo mismo! Odio que los fanfics se queden a medias!

**remi:** Ei! Otra pareja! eres la primera en decirmelo. La verdad es que mi pareja favoríta de gravi es RyuxShu aunque mi personaje favorito es Hiro es tan... tan... guapo... aish...

**Ryuichi:** vale vale n.nU me ha quedado claro. Shuichi con Yuki XD. Gracias por tu review.

**chii hime-sama:** jajaja muchas gracias la verdad es que tu review me ha animado mucho! ver reviews como este me dan ganas de publicar más historias... aunque ya casi no me quedan ideas XD. La verdad es que dudo que la siguiente vez que te hayas conectado (desde que dejaste el review) lo haya actualizado pero.. aqu´´i esta y esperemos que la inspiración vuelva a mi antes que la otra vez.

**Karin7787**: Kyaaa karinetaaaa jajaja k tl? x fin dejas el review y puedo actualizar. No claro que no le haré sufrir a Shuichi... bueno quizás un poco XD jajaja. Gracias por animar y espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. PD: ia sabemos k tas muy loka XD jajajja (no te enfades e?)


End file.
